In some voice communication systems, acoustic echo occurs when a loudspeaker and a microphone become coupled. An example of such a voice communication system is Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC), which is a web-browser enabled communications system. Such web-browser enabled communications systems offer software-based acoustic echo cancellation (AEC) operation to reduce or eliminate acoustic echo. A conventional AEC operation includes using an adaptive filter to identify an echo path of an echo in audio output from the loudspeaker, synthesizing a replica of the echo, and subtracting the replica of the echo from an audio input into the microphone.